


First Sentence Challenge - wilson

by unproductivepeanut (peanutmeg)



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutmeg/pseuds/unproductivepeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr -<br/>Slayerkitty: First sentence for WilSon fic: Will's heart pounded as he gave in to the feel of Sonny's lips on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sentence Challenge - wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlayerKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerKitty/gifts).



> Slayerkitty had to give me a new fandom to write in, didn’t she. I’m sorry if this is truly awful. It’s the first time I’ve written these boys (and slayerkitty - it’s completely on you for how I know them in the first place).

_Slayerkitty - First sentence challenge: Will's heart pounded as he gave in to the feel of Sonny's lips on his own._

_*_*_*_

Will’s heart pounded as he gave in to the feel of Sonny’s lips on his own. It was different than his kisses with Gabi, and not just because of the absence of lip gloss.

Sonny was surprisingly gentle - or maybe not, it was  _Sonny_  after all - and Will felt himself relax, relishing in the comforting embrace. He brought his hands up to tangle in Sonny’s hair, leaning back just far enough to sneak in a breath before capturing Sonny’s lips for another amazing, earth-shattering kiss  - then again, so far every kiss had fulfilled the cliches he’d thought only existed in his novels.

Still, as amazing - and honestly, he wasn’t a teenager anymore he  _could_ control himself - as this was, he had talk to Sonny. And he would… but Sonny had leaned in again. 

When he finally did manage to pull away, breathless, he focused on Sonny - who was backing away. 

No.

He couldn’t let Sonny leave, not like this; he lunged forward -

\- and woke in his room, blankets tangled, and breath heaving.

Oh God.

He’d been  _dreaming_.

He’d been dreaming about kissing  _Sonny Kiriakis._

Now he was breathless for an entirely different reason. But it didn’t mean anything – it couldn’t. Shaking his head, Will pushed the blankets away, ignoring the fact that it was only six o’clock in the morning.

He had a lunch date with Gabi to get ready for.


End file.
